


A Study of Hands

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hands, M/M, adorableness, fluff and love, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec loves Magnus' hands, and loves everything about them.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Aria's Flufftober 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505372
Comments: 17
Kudos: 188





	A Study of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober Day 11: Hands
> 
> Love love love, this idea. This was fun to write.

  
Magnus’ hands were the first thing that he noticed. They were beautiful. Rings, nail polish, all adornments for the endless strength hidden in his fingers. Alec would never, ever tire of looking at them, at watching Magnus command the strength of the universe with a twitch of his fingertips. **  
**

  
Alec had found that he could tell Magnus’ moods by his hands. They were a better indicator than any facial expression. 

  
When he was tired, they drooped, and some of their usual elegant flourish gone. Instead it was nothing but quick and harsh movements, getting the job complete as quickly as possible. His hands always looked like that when he was close to exhaustion. 

  
When Magnus was teasing, every motion had an extra, unnecessary flourish. From flicking magic off his fingers like lint, to the motion required to summon a portal. It had taken Alec months to realize that the gesture to summon a portal was a very minimal one, but the more elaborate the gesture, the more people were willing to pay for the service. (Magnus had been very smug when he’d shared that.) 

  
When he was upset, Magnus’ fingers were constantly in motion. His fingertips rubbing against his thumb, a consistent, tense maneuver that only he seemed to know. Whenever Alec caught him with his hands like that, he knew that Magnus needed something, sometimes even something he was afraid to ask for. It had been as simple as a hug, or as big as a desperately needed vacation when they were at their busiest. 

  
Wielding magic was Alec’s favorite time to watch Magnus’ hands. He’d memorized dozens of gestures he’d seen Magnus do, just based on how many times he’d seen them, but it never failed to make his heart skip a beat when he watched magic gather around Magnus’ fingertips, sparking out at his will to do whatever he needed. Every color available to him, and a few he had seen only in passing. They were all beautiful. 

  
However, his real favorite (that he would never admit to Magnus), was Magnus’ hands in bed. Clenching at sheets, pulling and clutching, clinging, they were an indicator of just how desperate Magnus was, all laid out for him in the smooth lines of his fingers. Alec never wanted to look away from them. Not to mention, he’d found out just how sensitive Magnus’ fingers were, and taking advantage of that was something Alec found he enjoyed thoroughly. 

  
But Magnus’ hands in his hair, on his back, on his thighs, pulling him closer, demanding with nothing more than his touch, Alec would never, _ever_ get tired of it. They were beautiful and they always told him what he needed to know about Magnus. 

  
Once Magnus’ hand gained a new ring, this time a permanent ring, Alec found his eyes drawn to Magnus’ hands even more often, tracing the shape of the Lightwood ring there, and he could hardly believe it’s true, but it was. It was there, and it was never going to leave. Magnus was going to wear it forever, and he never hesitated to rub his fingertips over it, almost as though he was making sure it’s real. 

  
Even when Magnus caught him staring, Alec could only give a helpless shrug and smile, because there’s no way he could ever resist the lure of Magnus’ hands. Not when they beckon him closer, pull him in for a kiss, and then hold him tight while he sags into Magnus’ arms. 

  
His hands are beautiful, and perfect. Not to mention, Magnus’ hand fits perfectly in his own. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
[The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
[AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
[Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
